1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf skill development and practice devices. More particularly, relating to a portable golf skill development and practice device that provides indication of the effectiveness of a practice shot.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
To play golf proficiently, a golfer must develop and maintain a proper swing. In order to develop and maintain a proper swing a golfer must devote a substantial amount of time practicing. Normally, a golfer must go to a golf course or driving range to practice. Many times a golf course or driving range is not feasible to visit and can be relatively expensive and quite time consuming. Consequently, there has long been a need for an inexpensive, relatively simple device which would permit a golfer to realistically practice a golf swing in a relatively restricted or confined area, such as a yard, or a park.